obseesed with angels
by xXFallenAngelWolfyXx
Summary: sasuke has been obsessed with them since he was ten years old. but what happens when he sees her again on the night of his eighteenth birthday? and this time its not a dream... or is it? -sasusaku-
1. prolouge

**(This is something I thought of, cuase it is sorta close to what im obsessed with at the moment. Anyways, tell me what you think!)**

_Prologue_

For all my life, since I was ten years old, I've been obsessed with them.

A dream caused it,

_I was in a meadow, _

_Beautiful flowers bloomed everywhere and the sun shined down on it softly._

_The grass was short and soft under my feet as I walked towards the center._

_But I froze dead in my tracks when I saw what was sitting there._

The image has never faded from my mind since that dream.

_Her long pink hair cascaded down her back, _

_Shimmering in the sunlight._

_Her brilliant jade eyes looking at me, _

_A gentle smile on her face._

"_Sasuke" _

_She whispered, making me lock eyes with her._

_And the most beautiful silver wings appeared on her back._

And that's where the dream had ended, and I woke up.

I never had that dream again.

Till my eighteenth birthday.

And that was today,

The day I saw her again.

**(What do you think? I made it short cause this is only a preview of what's going to happen in the story! Like it? Hate it? Tell me!)**


	2. whisper

**(Im just soooo inspired to write today! Next chapter!)**

_Chapter one: Whisper_

I woke up on the morning of my birthday with a headache. The dobe was yelling at me again.

"TEME! WAKE UP IT"S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" the blonde yelled as I cracked an eye open and glared tiredly at him.

"Shut up naruto. . . I'm trying to sleep" I muttered, turning onto my other side and throwing one of my silver pillows at him.

He caught it.

Like I knew he would.

He IS an angel. Even if he's a stupid one.

"Teme, why is your room completely silver? I mean, even your bed and t.v are silver!" he declared for the thousandth time siince I meet him.

"It's none of your bisnuess, dobe" I muttered, groaning as he threw the pillow back at me. Making me fall off the bed.

Onto the solid hardwood floor.

_Ouch. . ._

I growled and stood up, glaring at Naruto.

"Dobe. . ." I muttered, walking towards my silver and green dresser.i pulled out some random outfit.

Then I heard it.

"_Sasuke. . ."_

It was her voice! The voice I havent heard in eight years! My head snapped up and I looked around frantically, trying to find her.

"_Sleep, sasuke. . ."_

I heard her sweet voice whisper in my ear. My vision started to blurr before I fell to the ground unconsious.

The last thing I heard was naruto's frantic voice calling my name.

Dream

"Saskue? Wake up Sasuke" I opened my eyes slowly, only to meet the eyes of my angel.

"huh?" I murmured,sitting up and looking at her sleepily.

"I missed you, Sasuke-kun" she said softly, running her fingers threw my hair. I sighed contentaly. Closeing my eyes again.

"I thought I wold never see you again. . ." I whispered,frowning.

"I know. . . I wasent supposed to see you again, but I couldent help myself" she smiled at me, those beautiful silver wings wrapping around us.

"why did you visit me the first time?" I asked, running my fingers over her feathers lightly.

They were so soft.

"because I wanted to silly, I liked your adeitude the moment I saw you" she sighed, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"whats wrong?" I asked, looking over at her.

"I gotta go now, but ill see you again soon" she smiled softly at me, folding her wings to her back and standing up. I staed sitting on the ground.

"you sure?" I asked in a barely audible whisper.

"of course, I promise" she smiled at me again, disappearing. 

A single silver feather fell towards the ground.

I caught it.

And the dream ended.

End of dream

I woke up with a start in the hospital, my parents and naruto stood around me, looking at me worridly. I sat up and rubbed my head. I still had that persistant headache. After a few hours, my parentswent home and naruto looked serious all of a sudden.

Something was up, and I knew it.

"saskue, what happened?" he asked, frowning. I looked at him, wondering what to say when I hard her whispering in my ear again.

"_don't tell him, sasuke. Unless you what to never see me again"_ she warned me, successfully making up my mind.

"I dont know. . ." I muttered, looking away from him. His frown deepened.

"sasuke, did an angel visit you? Tell me please! I need to know!" he whispered frantically.i said nothing. He started to put the p4eices togeather right then.

"your room's entirally silver. . . your obseesed with mythical creatures, especially fallen angels. . ." he trailed off, his eyes narrowed.

"did a pink haired, green eyed angel visit you, sasuke?" he pratically growled. She spoke to me again.

"_don't tell him! He'll try to take me away from you!" _she whspered shakily, I frowned deeply.

"no" I said monotonessly, standing up off the bed.

"Sasuke! She visited you didn't she? Tell me cuase if she did then yoir in danger you idiot!" he yelled at me, I glared at him, not sayikng a word.

"SASUKE!" he yelled, making me cover my ears from the loudness of it.

"stop it naruto!" I yelled at him, losing my temper. He froze.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I just don't wehat my best friend to get hurt!" he admitted, his head bowed.

"she wouldn't hurt me.." I murmured, not thinking about what I said.

His head snapped up to meet my gaze.

My eyes widened.

6then all I saw was a flash of pink hair before I was out.

**(oh how I love this story!)**


	3. a feather and some questions

**(Hehehehe. . .. I love writing this so much! Tell me your opinion please! I love it when people do that!)**

_Chapter 2: a feather and some questions_

I opened my eyes sometime after I had blacked out, only to realize that it was all a dream. I hadn't blacked out, I was asleep.

That sucks.

I sighed as I looked up my ceiling.

I hadent seen her again.

Sometimes I hate dreams. . .

I sluggishly got up off my bed and looked around my room, smiling slightly at the silver walls and my silver TV.

Silver is my favorite color.

Has been since that dream.

I walked over to my desk in the corner of the room, looking threw the numerous drawings of angels I had done.

But I could never draw the one I wanted to.

I'm not sure why, either. It's like someone's not letting me draw her, yet I can picture her perfectly in my head. I picked up an old one and taped it up onto the wall with the numerous others already on it.

I had to admit that I was obsessed.

But I was fine with it.

After I had taped it up I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some clothes before going to take a shower.

I couldn't shake the feeling that something important was going to happen tonight

After my shower I got dressed I went downstairs to the smell of cooking bacon and eggs. Some of my favorite smells. I walked into the kitchen and said a simple morning to my mother, who was making the eggs and bacon, before sitting down in my seat at the table.

"Morning sweetie" she said, smiling at me as she set down a plate for me.

"Happy birthday" she said before returning to her cooking. My older brother itachi walked down the stairs after I had started eating and muttered a 'hello' to my mom and a 'happy birthday' to me. I smirked at him.

"You didn't get any sleep last night, did you?" I asked, looking up at him. He shook his head no and sat down next to me just as mom put his plate on the table.

"Where's your father?" she asked, turned around once again.

"Bathroom" itachi muttered, eating his food quickly before getting up and setting the plate in the sink then going back upstairs. I chuckled and shook my head as he left, he never got enough sleep. My father came down the stairs a bit after itachi left and smiled at my mom, before turning to me and wishing me a happy birthday. I yawned and nodded my head to him as I got up to set my plate in the sink as well.

That's when I saw it.

A single silver feather was stuck in the window above the sink.

I looked at it for a second before gently pulling it out as to not damage it.

It was so soft.

I knew right then it was one of her feathers.

Was she here?

Why was there one of her feathers in the window?

I didn't have the answer to these questions, though I am determined to find them out if I ever see her again.

I sighed and put tie feather in my pocket, careful not to bend it. I hurriedly went back upstairs and entered my room, but naruto was already there. He was rushing around the room for something, im not sure what it was though.

"Dobe, what are you looking for?" I asked, a bit interested in the things he was mumbling.

"She was here! How could of I not noticed? She's good sneaky little witch. . ." I glared at him when he called her a witch. She was not evil, she was an angel! She was good!

As he got closer to me I stiffened, not wanting him to find the feather in my pocket. When he was mere feet from me his head snapped up, looking at me intently for a second before reaching for my pocket.

The one the feather was in.

I instantly blacked away from him, glaring hardly at his hand.

"Its mine, don't touch it!" I snarled, feeling protective of my treasure. Naruto stood up to his full height and looked at me curiously. I had never acted this way before.

"Sasuke? Did she visit YOU in your dreams?" he asked, looking concerned. I was hesitant to tell him the truth. I stared at him no emotion on my face. But my mind was racing.

Should I tell him? _"Yes"_

Will he take her away from me, if I do? _"Maybe"_

What would she say, if I told him? _"Nothing, most likely"_

Would she be mad at me? _"No"_

Would he be mad at me for not telling him sooner? _"Yes"_

I sighed and ran a hand threw my hair.

"Yes, she did." I mumbled, frowning.

"What's in your pocket, Sasuke?" he asked seriously. I hesitated before reaching my hand into my pocket and pulling out the feather; I held it tightly but allowed him to see it.

He was speechless.

Then my mom called me down.

I sighed in relief and put the feather back into my pocket with a small smirk on my face.

"Leave now, naruto" I muttered before leaving my room for the second time today. As I was walking down the stairs I replayed the conversation we had minutes ago in my room and frowned.

What was so bad about her? _"Nothing"_

She seemed nice to me. _"She is, sasuke"_

It didn't look like she meant any harm to me. . . _"She didn't"_

But, could she harm me? If she wanted to? _"No, and yes"_

Even in my dreams? _"Yes"_

I shuddered as I walked into the living room from my thoughts. Then I froze.

There was a voice inside my head . . . and it told me things when I asked questions! Should . . . . . should I ask more? I decided to ask it one more question, an important one.

What is her name?

It didn't answers right away, it seemed to hesitate.

"_Sakura"_

I full on grinned now. And I swear m family had a heart attack.

I never smile.

But I _loved _that name. It fit her well.

Even though I didn't talk to her long before I woke up, I still thought the name suited her, my pink haired, green eyed, silver winged,

Fallen angel.

_Sakura. . ._

**(ooooo. . . . . now he has a voice in his head. . . hehehe. . . how is this gunna end? And the voice knows things, about her! Yay! Now his angel has a name! Review please!)**


	4. a fire and avisitfromsomeone unexspected

**(I seem to love this story more then I should . . . but ideas just keep popping into my head! I can't help it! NYAA~)**

_Chapter 3: a fire and a visit from someone unexpected_

My family stared at me for a good fifteen minutes before finally blinking and remembering what they called me for.

"We got a present for you, sasuke!" my mom said happily, holding out a medium sized square box in silver and green wrapping paper.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at the present curiously.

"_Don't open it! Throw it out the window now, sasuke! Quickly!"_

I stood frozen for a second before looking towards my family, then the window.

"_Hurry!" _

The voice shouted in my head. I ran to the window and threw it out.

Just as it burst into flames.

It had been a bomb.

I stumbled back cursing; some of my hair had been burned off as the curtains caught fire, soon after the wall did. I watched the flames progress closer to me before I was roughly grabbed by the shoulder and tugged towards the door. My parents were shouting for itachi to get me.

I was too stunned to do anything.

I think itachi was yelling at me, but I couldn't really hear him.

Then naruto came bursting threw the ceiling, grabbing my parents and flying up threw the hole he had made.

The fire was at our ears just as something _very _unexpected came busting threw the wall.

It was Neji. . . what the heck?

Was he an angel? _"Sort of"_

The voice said, startling me as neji pushed itachi out the door and closed it. Looking at me intently as the fire stared to bend around us.

What was he? _"You'll know soon enough, sasuke"_

I shook my head, having regained my motor functions somewhat.

"What . . . why are you here?" I asked, frowning.

"I was sent to protect you, you mean more to her then you know" he smiled a bit at me, watching as the fire twisted around us, not burning us at all. I watched the fire in amazement, wondering how he did that. I shook my head and sat on the ground, feeling tired.

"Don't go to sleep, you gotta stay awake Sasuke. Use this to wake you up" he tossed me my IPod and a pair of silver headphones. I sighed and turned it on, putting the headphones in and changing it to Dairy of Jane by Breaking Benjamin. I started to sing along to it, my eyes closed.

"If I had to,

I would put myself right beside you,

So let me ask

Would you like that?

Would you like that?

And I don't mind,

If you say this love is the last time,

So now I'll ask,

Do you like that?

Do you like that?

NO!

Something's getting in the way,

Something's just about to break,

I will try to find my place,

In the diary of Jane,

So tell me how it should be!

Try to find out,

What makes you tick,

As I lie down,

Sore and sick,

Do you like that?

Do you like that?

There's a fine line,

Between love and hate,

And I don't mind,

Just let me say,

That I like that,

I like that,

Something's getting in the way,

Something's just about to break,

And I'll try to find my place,

In the diary of Jane!

As I burn another page,

As I look the other way,

I still try to find my place,

In the diary of Jane.

So tell me how it should be!"

During the break, I opened my eyes and saw that the fire was thinning out. Once the lyrics started again, I closed my eyes once more.

"Desperate, I will crawl,

Waiting for so long,

No love,

There is no love,

Die for anyone,

What have I become?

Something's getting in the way,

Something's just about to break,

I will try to find my place,

In the diary of Jane.

As I burn another page,

As I look the other way,

I still try to find my place,

In the diary of Jane. . ."

When the song ended, I opened my eyes once more and looked at neji to see him smirking at me. That's when my world went black. (Sigh. . . I love that song! It's awesome, so this was something I just thought of something, and I ended up as the next chapter of my story! Weeeeee! *rides motorcycle out to go kidnap sasuke hehehehehehe!)


	5. A prince Sleeping Soundly

**(Hey! This is the next chapter, hope ya like it! Oh and I changed it from sasuke's point of view to Sakura's. But it's only for this chapter, Next chapter its back to Sasuke-kun's POV!)**

**Chapter four: **_A Prince sleeping soundly_

Sakura POV.

I was waiting.

Waiting for him to come to me.

I had been waiting for so long.

I could hear his voice in my head.

I _loved _the way he said my name.

"_Sakura?"_

I smiled.

"_SAKURA!"_

He was yelling for me . . . . . why?

I started to frown, swinging my legs over the side of the roof of my castle and looking down.

I was about 798 feet off the ground.

I sighed, looking around my estate. The bright green pine trees swayed in the breeze as robins among other birds flew about carelessly. Hummingbirds danced around threw lilies and snapdragons in my large gardens, little insects buzzing around pollinating the flowers. A soft spring wind made the flowers sway and the leaves on the trees rustle, many cherry blossom flowers blowing around. Their petals being carried off by the wind. I watched them as they drifted up into the clear blue sky, a few landing on my pink dress. I smiled down at them and picked them off gently, blowing them away easily.

"Princess Sakura? The master has arrived." My favorite servant Kakashi said from next to me. I turned and smiled at him, standing up on the roof.

"Thank you for informing me of this, Kakashi. You are dismissed." He bowed and jumped off the edge, landing on the ground soundlessly. I sighed and did the same. By the time I landed though, he was already inside. I looked around one last time before walking inside threw my ornately carved mahogany doors. I smiled as I looked around the bright white marble floors and the jade colored walls with the haruno symbol on them at different points. Diamond chandeliers hung in the giant circle shaped entry hall, several thin hallways branching off of it. Each one was labeled with a different place. One led to the kitchen and dining hall, another to the servant's quarters, one led to my bathroom and the two bedrooms in the entire castle. I took the one for my bedrooms and walked quickly to the one I knew sasuke was in. I smiled brightly at the thought of seeing him when he was not asleep. When I opened the door, I saw Neji and Naruto sitting in the chairs next to the bed, watching me closely as I swiftly made my way over to my prince. He was out cold. I growled and glared at Neji, who, in return, smirked at me.

"He will be out for another two hours princess. Sorry" I could tell he was not sorry. He loved to make me angry. I shooed both of them out and sat on the bed next to him, gazing at his smooth, peaceful face. A smile lit it up as he dreamt, and I smiled as well, because, of course, he was dreaming of me.

**(ya ya it's short! But I only will be in her POV when he is asleep or not there or something like that. So it will be a prize when I do her's. **

**REVIEW!)**


	6. AN

A/N

Sorry but I have offically ran out of ideas! I need help~ if you have any ideas please tell meeeeee!~!~!~! *flees*


End file.
